Expect the Unexpected: Alice and Jasper's Story
by i.want.my.edward
Summary: A spin-off from my story Expect the Unexpected. In the last chapters of ETU Alice and Jasper split up after 6 years of being together. Will they be able to fix their relationship, or is it over for good after Jasper has a riff with Edward and Emmett? Read to find out!


**Disclaimer for this chapter and all to come: I own nothing but the story line!**

**Expect the Unexpected: Alice and Jasper's Story**

Chapter One: To Fill You In

Hello there! My name is Mary Alice Cullen, but most people call me Alice. Daughter of Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Sister of Edward Cullen. Best friend of Isabella (Bella) Cullen (my brother's wife), and Rosalie Swan (Bella's brother's wife.) Ex-girlfriend of Jasper Hale (Rosalie's brother.) I know it's all so confusing.

Let me put it this way:

Edward Cullen and I are brother and sister. Edward is best friends with Emmett Swan and Jasper Hale. Emmett Swan is the brother of Bella Cullen, who is married to Edward and one of my best friends. My other best friend is Rosalie Swan, who is Jasper's twin and married to Emmett. Jasper and I dated for 6 years and just recently broke up. It's like one of those math riddles you learn in third grade that you have to diagram to figure out.

We're all so close-knitted which means, when one of us hurts, we _all _hurt. That's why when Jasper and I broke up it was a very awkward time. Allow me to start from the beginning:

The six of us had been best friends since I was 5 years old. Coincidentally, my family moved here at the same time as the Hales. It also ended up that our two families bought the two properties on either side of the Swans. Edward, Bella, and I were all the same age with Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all two years older. There were so many crazy coincidences with these three families that it wasn't a surprise a friendship quickly developed between the children and adults.

Obviously, with such a big group of people you're going to have certain people you're closer with than anyone else. For me that person was Jasper. While I still considered Bella and Rose my _best _friends, him and I clicked on another level. We had almost nothing in common, but we balanced each other out. His mellow-ness canceled out my tendency to be hyper. I guess opposites really do attract. You're going to think I'm crazy for saying it, but I think I knew by seven years old that Jasper was the one. He was the person I would be spending the rest of my life with. I might not have realized it on a marriage/relationship level at that part of my life, but I knew he'd be there for forever.

Over the years our friendship blossomed into something more. As did the others. Jasper and I were finally boyfriend and girlfriend when I was 14. At that point Rose and Emmett were 16 and had already been going steady for three years. Edward and Bella were the last to become a couple, but they eventually got there at the age of 15. The six of us all had that perfect stories. You know, the one were you're best friends all of your childhood and you finally realize you've been in love all this time and you get married and live happily ever after? That was true for a while. I mean, every couple has their fights and problems. Over the years Jasper and I definitely did, but we hadn't gone without speaking for more than a day and they only made us closer in the end.

I've just turned 20 and Jasper is about to turn 22 in a couple of weeks and as of today, we haven't spoken in 4 months. He proposed to me because we had a stupid fight. I don't even remember what the fight was about, but it was enough for me to stay at Bella's for the night instead of with him. I guess he freaked out and thought proposing to me was the only way of fixing it. He didn't want to marry me; he just didn't want to loose me, and you see, with Jasper it's all or nothing. It was either I said yes and married a man who wasn't ready, or I said no and we were over. You'd think after six years of dating he would be ready, but he had told me before that he wasn't. That's why I knew I had to say no, causing our relationship to end after all of those years.

Luckily, our relationship was the only one that didn't survive. Rose and Emmett have been married for about a year and have their little girl, Carlie. Edward and Bella's relationship had been through some rocky times with their twins, Jasey and Anthony, being born when Bella was 16, but they had managed to make it through and today's the day of their wedding.

Today is also the first time I'm going to see Jasper since he walked out of Bella's house after proposing to me. To say I'm nervous is an understatement. There are so many unanswered questions floating in my brain. Does he hate me? Has he moved on? Who are these people he's bringing with him? Why did he move all the way to Seattle? Of course I imagine all of the worst answers to these questions. Yes, yes, his new girlfriend and her family, because he couldn't stand being around me anymore. This makes me feel like I split our once inseparable group, which in turn makes me feel like crap every single day.

I need answers. I just have to suck it up, and put my pride aside today in order to get them. Here we go.

**A/N: I had this whole fancy family tree diagram set up on my Word document when I wrote the beginning of this, but I should've known it wasn't going to work on this. If this is too confusing let me know! I'll change it somehow. Otherwise, review and let me know what you think of the first chapter of Alice & Jasper's story! Please and thank you!**

**-Kayla**


End file.
